This invention relates to a technique for assembling or packaging of the nozzle that accompanies a pressurized dispensing container; often called aerosol containers. Many of these dispensing containers, such as those used to dispense caulk, require a separate nozzle to extend the normal valve nozzle. Although the device is a nozzle extension, it is generally referred to in the art as a nozzle.
These nozzles are typically taped to the outside of the dispensing container so that when shipped, the dispensing container will have an appropriate nozzle. The purchaser purchases the container and nozzle as a unit.
The taping is somewhat unsightly and looks ad hoc. In addition, the tape can sometimes be damaged or come loose. Even if the tape does not come off entirely, the nozzle will appear to be hanging on to the container giving the product a crude or low-tech appearance.
Associating the nozzle with the container has been approached over the years in a number of ways. One approach was to pre-mount the nozzle on the valve and build an over-cap large enough to contain the nozzle. This provided a much larger and somewhat more expensive product and was also more expensive to ship and store.
Another technique used and dropped employed a ring around the cup to which the nozzle was detachably attached.
One other approach that was tried was to build a compartment into the over-cap to hold the nozzle. Like the technique of mounting the nozzle on the valve which required a larger over-cap, this also meant a larger and more expensive package.
Accordingly, the object of this invention is to provide a technique and structure for associating and mounting the nozzle to each dispensing container in a fashion that provides security for the nozzle and at a cost which is sufficiently lower so that it will be a cost effective replacement for current techniques.
A related and important purpose of this invention is to provide an appearance for the packaged nozzle and container that is commensurate with the quality of the product being employed.
In brief, this invention employs a hook member which is molded to the base of the nozzle and extends radially outward from that base. The hook member has an outboard hook portion and a leg that connects the hook portion to the base of the nozzle. The hook portion is designed to hook over either the rim of the valve cup or at the rim of the can with a slip-fit relationship. The side of the hook which is on the outside of the valve cup rim or can rim is thinner than the side of the hook on the inside of the rim so that the over-cap will fit over the thinner side of the hook without applying pressure to the hook member which would tend to cause the nozzle to flare and thus not hang straight down the side of the can.
The leg of the hook that connects to the base of the nozzle has a small opening adjacent to the base so that the hook member can be readily detached from the nozzle by the user when the nozzle is to be used to dispense material from the pressurized container.